Illusions Of Love
by X Prodigy
Summary: 30 sentences about Tsuna and Chrome. He's the unprepared future heir of the Vongola Family, she's his shy but devoted Guardian of Mist. Between the battles, the blood and the pain, can romance bloom between two broken souls?


Title: Illusions Of Love

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Tsuna/Chrome

Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Summary: Inspired by Roxius. 30 sentences about the Future Vongola Boss and his Guardian of Mist, and how the affairs of the mafia brought them closer.

* * *

**1. Confusion**

When he first saw her, he was unsure what to think. Could this really be his Guardian of Mist?

**2. Bliss**

Her greeting came in the form of a kiss, which sent him into a state of blissful numbness.

**3. Broken**

Tsuna felt his heart go out for the girl whose mind and body were both broken because of her past.

**4. Hero**

When he first heard that she had lost her eye because she tried to save a cat, Tsuna knew that she was a hero.

**5. Boss**

Tsuna wished that she stopped calling him 'boss', it made him cold inside and further away from her.

**6. Return**

Reborn said it was good courtesy, that didn't stop the both of them going red in embarrassment when he returned her kiss.

**7. Twist**

Even though some part of her was Mukuro, Tsuna knew that his Chrome was buried at the heart.

**8. Shackles**

He vowed to free her from Mukuro's grip, then she would be free to pursue her own life.

**9. Reckless**

"What you did was reckless" Reborn scolded him, looking over the cast he was in.

**10. Her**

"Yes…but it was for her"

**11. Failure**

"Why do they call you No-Good Tsuna?" she asked, and Tsuna felt himself go red with shame. "Because I'm not good at anything"

**12. Strength**

"You have something that no one else has" she said as she put a hand to his chest, where she felt his heartbeat rapidly increase. "True strength."

**13. Distortion**

Tsuna could never come to grips with the intensity of her illusions, reality crumbled around her life she were a messiah of doom.

**14. Nature**

"You don't mind that I'm shy?" she asked, face going slightly red. "No" he grinned.

**15. Beautiful**

"I think it makes your beauty that much more rare" he said, stroking her face with his thumb.

**16. Date**

Their first date actually went okay…if it weren't for Gokudera spying on them constantly.

**17. Bold**

Tsuna was actually the one to make the first move, he was just relived that she accepted his kiss.

**18. Tender**

Her arms were warm, and her eyes peered deep into him. In her tender embrace, he found the strength to move forward.

**19. Anger**

The wound wasn't lethal, but God have mercy on the soul that tried to kill her, for Tsuna's fury was beyond human.

**20. Sleep**

When she first asked to stay over, the first thing that Tsuna did was kick everyone out of the house, including his mother.

**21. Fire**

Tsuna's lust was hotter than that of the sun. He was an all consuming fire that Chrome allowed to seep through her.

**22. Question**

When he asked the question, he was bleeding, half-dead and it was raining so heavily she could barely see. She accepted all the same.

**23. Phantom**

Mukuro watched her dreams, and she knew if she got too close to Tsuna, he would do away with him.

**24. Reveal**

When they first revealed that they were dating, Gokudera had a heart-attack on the spot.

**25. Mischief**

When they were alone, Tsuna discovered that Chrome had a slightly kinky side to her, something he was glad that no one knew but him.

**26. Battle**

The Vongola's enemies were many, but Tsuna knew that if he wanted her to have a decent life, he would just have to keep on fighting.

**27. History**

Reborn smiled every time he saw them together, knowing that the 1st also had a similar relationship, and now it had been reincarnated through Tsuna and Chrome.

**28. Betrayal**

"She's been in league with Mukuro from the start, she has to die" Dino said, sadness in his voice. Chrome's tears began to fall silently down her face

**29. Protect**

His dying will flames erupted around him, his appearance resembling that of a living inferno. "Any man tries to touch her…they die" Tsuna whispered.

**30. Ceremony**

The marriage was strictly Vongola, and even then it was far and few in between. Only Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ken, Chikusa and Reborn showed. Tsuna and Chrome whispered "I do" and closed the ceremony with a kiss.


End file.
